


Trophic Dynamics

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wonders about Mr. Woolsey sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophic Dynamics

John wonders about Mr. Woolsey sometimes.

It's just sort of an idle thing, like he might sort of notice Teyla's breasts or Rodney's ass or Ronon's- just, well, Ronon. Except that with Woolsey, it's a little harder to define. He's handsome enough, John supposes, but what intrigues him most is his manners.

Woolsey seems like the kind of guy who's even formal in bed, polite and aloof even with his dick in somebody's mouth. He'd be the type who wouldn't let you swallow or want to come on your face or anything- he'd probably have a clean, pressed handkerchief ready just to catch the mess. Consequently, he's not likely to be a very good lay, because sex and formality just really don't go together.

John thinks sometimes it'd be fun to break him of it.

He knows if you push Woolsey just right, you can see it crack, see where the polite shell floats over the darker stuff inside him. And that's when it gets really interesting- when Woolsey gets pissed and cold and just a little predatory.

John wonders how hard it would be to bring that out, how hard he'd have to push, what he'd have to say to make Woolsey pissed and horny enough just to shove him up against the wall.

He imagines how it would feel to make Woolsey fuck him out of sheer spite, how he'd do it- would he get it over with fast, just turn him around and take him? No, no, that's not it- it'd be slow and rough, deliberate and thorough just like everything the man does. He'd make sure John came, maybe even make him beg for it, just because he'd know how much that could fuck with his head. And after he'd gotten himself off, he'd step back, zip his pants and adjust his jacket just so, and you suddenly wouldn't be able to tell that anything had happened at all. But John- who'd look totally ruined no matter what he did, his clothing crumpled, lips swollen, come dripping out of his ass- would know, would have something of his that he could never take back.

He thinks that if he did it right, he could see Woolsey fucking snarl.

But it's just an idle thought.


End file.
